What?
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: [One shot] After a mission, Naruto was in for a big suprise. 'YOU got Sakura PREGNANT'


**Hello all!**

**Chibi Shino here! (Obviously -.-;)**

**Well, um...I had this idea floating around in my head for no reason...I just HAD to write this!**

**...this is my first POV story so...be nice! T.T**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**Okay...ON WITH THE ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

**What?**

**By Chibi Shino**

"Ugh..." Said another ninja before he fell to his death from a tree. I smirked. All in a days work. I leaped from my tree and started to search for more enemies.

"SASUKE-BASTARD!" A voice called. I turned around to see my best friend/enemy Naruto. "We're done!" He yelled, moving his arms around. I sighed. I really could never understand why I was friends with him. We started to walk back to Konoha in silence. "Hey, bastard." Naruto said, starting a conversation.

"Hn?"

"How's Sakura?" I smirked. He still didn't know... "She hasn't been coming out of the house in a while...about 4 months...what happened to her?" He asked.

"She's broke her ankle." I said. He had a worried look on his face. They ARE friends after all. As we walked towards my house, which is on the same road to Naruto's so it wasn't like he was walking me home, I told him. "It's nothing to worry about. She should be better soon." I said. "Yeah. In 5 months." I added under my breath.

He looked and me curiously and decided to ignore that last remark. "That's good." He smiled and started to walk away. "See ya tomorow, bastard!" He yelled.

"Whatever, loser." I responded, smirked. Suddenly, I heard a window open with a deadly force. Uh-oh. That could only mean one thing...

"SASUKE!" Roared a voice from inside. I jumped. Naruto jumped. Actually, I bet all of Konoha jumped. "THERE you are." The window that opened before slamed with such force that I swear I heard some glass break. Stomps were heard going down the stairs and the door flug open with monstorous strength.

Uh-oh.

"SASUKE!" I slowly turned around to see a pissed off Sakura behind me. She grabbed me by the shoulders and started to shake me furiously. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE BACK SOON!" She yelled, still shaking me. I still have that headache...

"Hear that snap? Yeah. That was my neck." She let go of me. I started to massage my neck. That felt so good... I jumped as I saw tears building up in her eyes. "Oh no..."

Naruto turned and stared at me curiously. "Bastard? Why's Sakura acting like th-"

Before he could get the sentence out, Sakura cried, "I can't believe you Sasuke! You didn't tell your own BEST friend that I am pregnant?!"

Naruto's eyes widened as she finished her rant. "What?" Is all he said after words. He turned to me. "YOU made her PREGNANT?" I smirked slightly, giving him an idea. He seemed to not want to understand. "You're punking me! That's it! Joke's over! COME ON OUT ASHTON!" A cricket chirped. "No joke?" He asked.

"No joke." I replied, smirking.

Naruto shook his head. "I can't believe this. _I _can't believe this! Prove it! PROVE IT." He demanded. Sakura stomped over to him, causing him to jump a little, and grabbed his wrist. "Sakura! What are you-" Before he could finish, she placed his hand on her stomach.

"There's the proof!" She said with pride in her voice. "Now Sasuke, NOW will you PLEASE tell me why you were SO LATE?" She demanded.

I sighed. "Sakura. It was a MISSION. Mission's take long." Naruto still hadn't removed his hand from Sakura's stomach. "Take your hand off of her right now Uzumaki or you won't be able to have babies in the future." I growled.

Naruto's hand withdrew fast. "Sorry, Bastard." He simply stated. He seemed to be in a trance. He looked at the ground. "So you got Sakura here pregnant, huh?" He asked me. Seeing that it was an obvious answer, I didn't reply. Suddenly, his head snapped up and he started to yell. "YOU got Sakura PREGNANT?!" I, being caught off guard by the sudden outburst, nodded weakly.

Sakura seemed to be glued to the spot as he walked towards me. "N-Naruto? What has gotten into you?" She asked, still not moving.

He whipped his head around to face her. "You can't be pregnant! How old are you? 19? IS THAT LEGAL?"

"Actually, yes." I butted in.

"WHO ASKED YOU?" I remained silent. "That's what I thought. Now Sakura, WHY?" I smirked. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She started to giggle. "I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

Sakura cut off his little rant. "Sasuke, you win." She said. She walked over to me and handed me 20 dollars. I accepted it. Naruto had a curious look on his face. This look morphed into sickness as Sakura removed her huge stomach. "I explain." She said. "And don't throw up on my petunias!" She added.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out. "Sakura... WHY, no, HOW DID YOU JUST REMOVE YOUR STOMACH?!" He roared. She smiled and showed him what she was holding. "A pillow?" He observed.

She laughed. "Good observation!" She said sarcastically. Naruto gave her a questioning look. "Okay, so Sasuke and I wanted to see how you would react if I was pregnant. So we made a bet. I said that you would be happy and congradulate us. Sasuke said that you would freak out, and he was obviously right." She explained. I smirked. Uchiha's are always right.

Naruto didn't like the bet. "That was mean! If I did congradulate you, I would have found out you were not pregnant anyway!" He said. Actually, he had a good point.

"I know!" Sakura said happily.

"I just like messing with you." I said. That was really the only reason I did that...and I wanted to be 20 bucks richer.

Naruto growled and stomped away. I smirked and turned to Sakura. I handed her money back. She smiled. "He fell for it?" She asked as she undid the jutsu.

I smirked. "Yes. Now he'll be even more suprised when he finds out the baby's due in a week."

* * *

**The end!**

**Sasuke and Sakura are so sneeky!**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


End file.
